


On getting 'a head' in life

by Ryanfreewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Lollipop Chainsaw AU, M/M, all you need to know is ryan is now a severed head and gav is a cheerleader, but you dont need to play the game to understand this, repost from my tumblr, with a rad chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanfreewood/pseuds/Ryanfreewood
Summary: Life suck when your just a head. But, it's also kind of awesome when you have a great boyfriend like Gavin to lift your spirits.





	

Being a severed head fucking sucks.

It sucks having no legs to walk on and having to rely on his boyfriend to carry him around all the time.

It sucks having no arms to protect himself with, and even worse not being able to protect Gavin when their various adventures get a little too hectic.

It sucks that he has pretty much zero autonomy anymore. Anyone can just come along and pick him up and do whatever they wanted to him, and Ryan can’t do a thing about it.

It sucks that he can’t sleep anymore.

It sucks that he can’t eat anymore.

It sucks to miss having even the most basic functions like breathing and swallowing.

Life as a fucking head just sucks in general.

Except for all the times that it really doesn’t.

It doesn’t suck when he fits so perfectly into Gavin’s arms now. The brit often cradles Ryan against his chest and the sound of Gavin’s heart beating steady and strong in his chest somehow dulls the pain of no longer having one himself.

It doesn’t suck that Gavin still kisses him just the same as before, all sweet sugary breath and candy coated lips. He might not have a heart or blood for it to pump anymore but Ryan could swear he still feels his face heat up when their lips touch and it makes him feel just that much more alive.

It doesn’t suck when he knows it makes Gavin so damn happy to know he’s still (mostly) alive. The underlying resentment he had felt towards Gavin for bringing him back like this has long faded and subtly morphed into a feeling of guilt. He knows his ‘condition’ hurts Gavin as much as it hurts him. It would have destroyed Gavin if he really had lost Ryan that day in the school courtyard. Now, he finds that he regrets his harsh words to Gavin on the Cathedral roof after listening to Gavin recount so many nightmares starring him and his untimely demise.

It doesn’t suck when he remembers this only happened to him because he made the decision to save Gavin that terrible day in the courtyard, and he could never truly regret saving someone so giving and warm.

It doesn’t suck because Gavin still loves him. Hell, maybe he even loves him more than he did back when he actually had a body.

It doesn’t suck, not truly, because this might just be one of the best things that ever happened to him even if it means he’ll be spending the rest of his existence dangling off of Gavin’s hip. Because, he loves Gavin too, and this makes Gavin happy, and anything that makes Gavin happy can’t be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible ahaha. (But it's also kind of my baby <3)
> 
> Come hmu on anotherdirtyheadcannonblog


End file.
